Fallen
by GreyFireRage
Summary: When have I fallen? Am I crawling on my knees? Here I'm calling, in the hope that you'll see me...


**A/N: _I have decided to listen to one song for hours and write on my favorite FairyTail couples because why not. I could potentially add more stories, but for now this Gruvia fic has to do._**

**_Also, I suggest you to listen to the songs I have recommended along with the story because the songs are beautiful. I am hoping that the songs will provide a better environment of reading the story/s._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the songs... I do not think I have that much an artistic talent. Haha.**

* * *

**1\. Fallen**

_(Gert Taberner- Fallen)_

The wind blew her azure locks as she turned her coat collar up. The road as mostly empty, except for a few people who were probably hurrying back home. She reluctantly pulled the sleeves of her coat around the wrist to check her watch. It was already five past four. She sighed as another gust of wind hit her with chills. She looked around and saw a small café that was still open. Instead of waiting in the open cold, she decided to wait inside the café. But just as she was about the cross the street, she saw a figure walk towards her.

"Gray-sama is late."

The figure was a man who ruffled his wind-blown raven hair with one hand. On his other, he carried a small bouquet of assorted flowers that had faced a heavy toll of the windy day.

"Sorry. I was buying this…", Gray glanced at the flowers in his hand. "Have you been waiting long?"

The blunette shook her head and gave a small smile at the flowers. "No, it was just cold. Mika-san will be really happy with them."

Gray responded with a small nod. A stronger gust of wind blew their way.

"We should get going. The clouds are getting darker. Juvia has already booked the train." She pulled out two tickets from her coat pockets. "The train will leave in about 10 minutes."

The pair walked towards the station that was a block away. The walk was silent, and neither minded. Juvia understood that today was never easy for Gray. It had been nearly five years of his final death, but Gray could never forget those final times with his father. Gray still remembered the last fight he had with his father. Funny, how it was an actual fight, a fight of life and death.

The days leading to the 'death anniversary' of his father, Gray became more withdrawn. The first anniversary was after Fairy Tail had disbanded. That was the hardest. Not only had he lost his father, he had lost what he had understood to be his family. Gray had never felt lonelier, not even when Ur passed away, not when Lyon chose to go a different way. Gray was struggling with his Demon Slayer powers, he was not with his family and mostly he just missed his parents. Days before, he sulked, retreating back to his room after a silent workout.

Juvia wanted to reach out to him. But it was difficult for her to do so. She remembered what the days were leading to, after all, she was a responsible for it. The feeling of guilt and sadness of seeing her Gray-sama loneliness was drowning her. But she did not let it show. Instead she gave him his space. The dreaded day came and finally Juvia asked him if he wanted to visit them. It may have been her own need to do visit his grave but she justified it by saying that it was for Gray.

Gray was a bit taken aback by the suggestion as he just wanted to be by himself. But the look on Juvia's face and the way she asked him about it caused Gray to say yes. He did not understand then, why was he not able to ignore her or say no to her. He did not understand why she was suggesting the visit to his parents' graves. When they reached the graves, Gray felt Juvia by his side but she maintained her distance. Gray saw a look on her face, the same look that she had when she asked him if he wanted to come here.

"_Juvia hoped that Gray-sama would not feel lonely and sad anymore."_

_Gray saw a small smile form on the blunette's lips. She turned her face to meet his stare. Even with the smile, the look was still there. Gray turned his stare away. He did not know what to say. Time passed into hours and not a sound was made._

_It was nearly night-time when the two walked away from the graves. As it was already late, they decided to stay in the small inn near the station. They were waiting for their dinner when Juvia spoke._

_"Juvia knows you miss Natsu-san, Lucy-san and the whole of Fairy Tail. They are your family, after all. Juvia also know that today is hurtful because Gray-sama is feeling lonely." Juvia stared at the man sitting before her. Gray felt her voice, the things that she had been carefully keeping to herself the whole time Gray was distant._

_"Juvia misses them too, you know. They are Juvia's family too. It has been a long time since Juvia has talked to Gajeel-san. Who would have thought that he would enter the Council?" Juvia chuckled. "But Levy-san is with him and Pantherlily as well, so he will be fine."_

_"You know, Gray-sama, it has been a long time since Juvia has fought using her full strength. When Juvia practiced with Gajeel-san, he never went easy on her. Gajeel-san always said that if you want to become strong, fight with all you have got. He taught Juvia basically everything… except controlling her emotion. That was never easy for him."_

_Gray kept looking at her, not understanding the point of the conversation. Juvia's eyes shone a bit, as if she remembered something quite fond. Ignoring Gray's questioning look, she went on._

_"Before we entered Phantom Lord, Gajeel-san used to protect Juvia from the bullies who would call her names for the rain she caused. Gajeel-san acted like he did not care, but he always came to Juvia's side when she was in trouble. It was after Juvia nearly downed a village that Gajeel-san forced Juvia to train with him."_

_This information was new to Gray. He knew her powers had quite the potential to cause disasters but he never knew she had nearly caused one. Interested, he leaned forward. He forgot his questioning thoughts for the moment. Come to think of it, he never even asked her how she had met with Gajeel or how she came to be a part of the Phantom Lord or how she came to be a S-rank mage. Well, her quirky nature and personality did not match the Juvia he had first met- and he had sort of forgotten about their first meet as well as that stoic and cold Juvia. To him, that Juvia did not exist anymore._

_"Juvia had little to no control, really. But Gajeel-san had patience with Juvia. He used to tell Juvia how Metalicana-san would have taught Juvia and how he would never have been as patient with Juvia."_

_There dinner came in and Juvia stayed quiet as they had their meal. Gray paid for the meals and the two headed to their respective rooms. However, before Juvia could entered her room, Gray stopped her. A little surprised, Juvia asked if Gray needed something._

_"I… It's…" Gray did not know why he stopped her. He did want to hear her stories. He wanted her to tell him about herself... just to keep his mind off his own thoughts. He wanted to know why she stuck by his side even when he never asked for it. He wanted her to tell him everything. He just wanted her to stay. _

_Juvia did not understand what was going through the ice mage's mind but she understood one thing, a thing she had felt so many times- he did not want to be alone. "Juvia has more than enough stories to keep Gray-sama entertained." _

_It was a silent invitation. Gray recognized that. Somehow, Juvia always knew. It confused him as well as assured him. He knew, somewhere deep in his heart, that Juvia would always be besides him. _

_"Thanks."_

_Gray meant it. Not just for today, for every day since meeting each other, for every day of tolerating him and his indecisive nature, for every time she stood beside him, for being his strength when he could not even be a proper nakama to her, for everything that she had done for him without asking anything in return._

_Juvia smiled. She opened the door to her room._

_"Gray-sama, did you know that Juvia once made Gajeel-san wear a tutu as an apology for being an arse?"_

_And just like that, for the first time in a week, Gray smiled. _

It was only a year later that he finally understood the 'look' on Juvia's face. It was longing. Longing for Gray to see that she was there. Longing to see Gray feel something more than just mere friendship towards her. Longing for Gray to understand that he isn't alone in whatever tragedy he has felt. Longing to feel wanted by Gray. Longing to be understood the same why she understood him. And it was the same year that Juvia found out that she was longing for something that was already there. Returning to Juvia, keeping her safe, needing her besides him, knowing she was with him... all the things that Juvia had ever longed for was exactly what kept Gray going. It was that year that Gray had finally confessed something he never thought he would. Juvia was more than a nakama, a guild mate, and even family. She was his existence. Juvia's sacrifice had forced him to face the fact that a world with no Juvia was a world he could not exist in.

Five years later, and the pair were back at Gray's parents' graves.

"Thank you."

This took Juvia by surprise. At first she thought he was talking to the graves, but he was looking at her. "What for?"

"I dunno. Everything?"

Gray placed the flowers on his mother's grave. He remembered something that his mother always told him.

"We will find happiness even in the deepest sorrows. All we require is the help of the right person."

Juvia looked at Gray. Now, he was staring at the graves. "Huh?"

Gray did not turn his gaze towards her but replied. "My mother told me that. Deliora was not the only demon to attack our village. There were bandits and dark mages. Once this family on the outskirts got robbed by the bandits. It was just months before Deliora destroyed everything. The family lost everything to the bandits because they had threatened the parents of hurting their small girl. I don't remember much of that incident. But I remember that only weeks after it, I saw them. They were rebuilding their lives, with the help of other villagers. They were laughing and smiling at their daughter's antics. I had asked my mother how they could be so happy after losing everything. She told me that their greatest treasure was their daughter. That she ws safe and sound... that was enough for them. I didn't understand anything back then. But now..."

Juvia stared at him. She had never heard this story from him. It was quite possible that even after three years of officially dating, Gray had a lot more hidden behind his protective barrier. Juvia wanted to ask him to continue but he looked so deep in thought. A little later, Gray looked at her. He had the most sincere look on his face, a small smile that Juvia perceived with a mixture of emotions. His eyes were locked into hers. Juvia felt cold and warm at the same time. The way he had locked his eyes onto hers, it felt like this was not just some simple opening up. He was determined, for what she did not know. It was as if, finally, after so many years and three of which they were actually together, that he was rid of all burdens. A strange feeling crawled into Juvia's heart.

Gray, without breaking his eyes off her, pulled her closer, a move that caused Juvia to yelp. To her surprise, Gray chuckled.

"I love you."

The strange feeling in Juvia's heart settled down. For the first time, it felt genuine, free of burdens and pain. Juvia did not need to reply to this, this was to be felt as Gray had intended. She was to forget every past recitation of the words and only ever remember this one because this was truly what he felt. No conditions attached to it. She could feel her eyes getting teary.

Turning to his mother's grave, Gray pulled Juvia even closer to himself.

"Hey, mom. I guess I finally understand what you meant back then." Then he turned to Juvia. "This is Juvia. Dad has already met her. Needless to say, he loved her. But you know that. And you'll be happy to know that she is my right person."


End file.
